


Snowflakes

by Viscariafields



Series: Leandra Hawke [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: The tumblr prompt was: "'Having snowflakes catch on your eyelashes' with Fenhawke? :D"
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Leandra Hawke [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Still adding a few little oneshots I posted on tumblr to this series.

Hawke wasn’t entirely certain how she ended up on the ground. Last she remembered, her feet were firmly beneath her, and she was on her way to a sneak attack on some very well-equipped and unsuspecting bandits. But now, somehow, instead of some ruffian’s backs, she was staring at stars.

They didn’t look right.

They weren’t usually fluffy.

“Hawke!” Fenris reached her first, his face swimming into view. Now there was someone who was a bit fluffy around the ears with all that hair. A bit hazy and ill-defined at this moment, too.

The stars fell around him. That didn’t seem good. Neither did the throbbing pain radiating from somewhere round the back of her head. Fenris had his fingers in her hair, which normally would have been an intriguing development, something she might have enjoyed rather a lot, but he was rapidly approaching the epicenter of her torment. She whined.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Varric asked, appearing rather abruptly at her right, but Fenris was shaking his head, stars scattering everywhere.

“She needs a healer,” he stated, pulling his hand away from her head and showing it to Varric. She heard Varric swear as he took off, but to Hawke Fenris said, “Stay with me.”

Not much of a choice, as far as she could see, which admittedly, at this moment, did not appear to be far. But that was alright. Even blurry, Fenris’s face was probably the best view in Kirkwall. Even in the dim glow of Lowtown’s lamplights, his eyes were a pleasing shade of green. She watched as his breath rhythmically fogged the air in front of her and dispersed. Mesmerizing.

“Have your eyelashes gone white, too?” she asked him with some effort, “Or were they always like that?”

“Snowflakes, Hawke. It’s snowing.”

So it was. That made a lot more sense than the other thing. She somehow doubted stars were cold. Fenris smoothed a hand across her brow, brushing away the false stardust.

“Stay with me,” he urged her again, “Just a few more minutes.”

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me little prompts, I'm on tumblr as nug-juggler


End file.
